


Tag (BIGBANG AU) (GDxReader)

by fcockroaches



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, リアル鬼ごっこ | Tag (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcockroaches/pseuds/fcockroaches
Summary: Based off of the Japanese 2015 film, Tag, (Y/N) and Jiyong's hate for each other have to be put to rest to survive each gory and terrifying reality. They slowly get along and work together to fight against each violent challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

"Jiyong and Y/N sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut the hell up," Jiyong snaps at his chanting friends sitting around him. "Mianhae, Jiyong-hyung." The younger one, who's name is Seungri chuckles, "It's just too easy." Jiyong only glares in response, "It'll be just as easy for me to drag you off this seat and onto the floor." His friends laugh, making Jiyong even angrier. "Would you all shut up?" A voice suddenly sounds from the front of the bus. Y/N, Jiyong's worst enemy, glares at them. "You're so damn loud," She hisses, "I want to sleep at least a little bit before we get there." Jiyong scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Well excuse me, Ms. Bitch, we're just talking on a long bus ride like normal friends do. I didn't know you had none." Y/N glares, which receives a smirk from Jiyong. "Yah, Jiyong, you're so mean!" His other friend, Seunghyun laughs. "Sometimes you have to be with bitches like her," Jiyong growls, swiping dirt off the seat. Daesung, or as Jiyong likes to call, 'The annoying one' snorts, then quickly covers his mouth, clearly trying not to laugh and anger Jiyong more. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Jiyong's childhood friend, Youngbae, smiles and ruffles his hair, "Jiyong you need to calm down." Jiyong stares at his friend for a moment then glares out the window, scowling.

Suddenly, the sound of plastic hitting the bus floor silences everyone in it. "Mianhaeyo! I dropped my brush, guys," A girl in the front announces, her cheeks slightly red of embarrassment. "I can get it, it's right next to my seat," Y/N smiles."Y/N-Ah, have you given up on your important rest?" Jiyong shouts. "Ne, I couldn't even hear my own breath over your loud mouth," Y/N shouts back as she crawls onto the dusty bus floor to grab this girl's brush."Jiyong-Ah! Go down with her!" Seunghyun says, quickly shoving Jiyong onto the floor. "Yah what the hell?" He shouts. Y/N begins to laugh, unable to steady herself on the old bus. Once Y/N grabs the brush and Jiyong is about to raise up, a loud sound of rushing wind and shattering glass resonates around them. Y/N stands up, barely able to balance on the now slowly moving bus. She grips the brush tightly, noticing the entire bus and everyone in it has been slice in half by something mysterious. The pages from a girl's book falls onto the floor and the seats. She stares at the sight around her a short while longer, then screams.

"What the fuck?"Y/N turns to the voice, seeing Jiyong standing, legs trembling and bloody hands running through his hair and covering his cheeks. Y/N stares at where the other boys were sitting. "Oh my God," she whispers, glancing down at her bloodied uniform. She glances up at Jiyong's, and his is just as bloody. She glances past Jiyong, widening her eyes as gathering leaves and dust trapped in this dangerous wind rush towards them. "Jiyong-Ah get down!" Y/N screams, running over and shoving him down, and falling next to him. Y/N trembles as the wind races over them.

Jiyong jumps up, pulling Y/N with him, "Y/N, we have to go. Hurry," His voice trembles.Y/N nods and hops off the back of the bus, Jiyong following quickly. They begin to run down the road as fast as they can. The wind speeds past them, causing both to scream for their lives. "Keep running!" Jiyong's desperate scream and their loud footsteps on the asphalt echo in the nearby woods.. The deafening wind rush through their ears. Y/N quickly covers them. "Fuck!" She screams. "Keep running, Y/N!" Jiyong repeats, slightly shoving Y/N to make her run faster.

Y/N glances over at the nearby woods, grabbing Jiyong's hand and heads that direction. "Where are you going?" He shouts. "The woods! It won't find us there, right?"

"I guess it's worth a shot," Jiyong responds, unsure but isn't willing to be stubborn in this situation. The sounds of power lines cracking in the distance causes the two to run faster.

They continue to run until Y/N slips on mud and slips down a short hill. Her grip on Jiyong's hand is lost and she slips into a cool creek below, only receiving small scratches that didn't even bleed. Jiyong runs down, jumping into the creek and splashing her.

"Seriously? Are you seriously going to act that way in the situation we're in?" She snaps, breathing heavily. "Ah, mianhae. Don't get so cross." Jiyong mutters. "You asshole! Are you unaware of the situation we're in? Are you that clueless? Of course I'm going to be upset, stupid!"

"Get off my dick for once! Of course I'm aware, if you saw your friends get sliced by some random unknown shit, wouldn't you be fully aware? You have no friends to lose, I should be the upset one here!" He growls, wiping the blood off his arms and face in the water, "God dammit, why them? It should've been me, not them." He sighs, his voice breaking as he desperately tries to fight his tears. "Jiyong don't say that-"

"Why not? You probably agree, so why the hell are you acting so innocent? You'd snap at me for breathing, so it's clear you hate me! I'm honestly surprise you took the effort to help me instead of leaving me defenseless." Y/N flinches.. "Mianhae Jiyong," Y/N whispers. "I'm sure you are. Let's just go find somewhere to stay or some shit, this is ridiculous," He mumbles and starts walking off. "Yah, Jiyong, there's clothes here, we can change!" Jiyong glances back at Y/N who is already lifting her soaked and bloody shirt to change. "Yah, Yah, Yah!" Jiyong runs over and pulls her shirt back down, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm changing. You need to stay out of your sexual fantasies for at least ten seconds. If we find someone and try to explain what we saw, we'll look delusion and probably get sent to jail," Y/N smacks his hands away and spins him around to face the other way. "Don't look, creep," She says hastily and quickly takes off her shirt and replaces it with the new one hanging from the nearby tree branch. "Why are there just random clean uniforms there, anyway?" Jiyong asks. Y/N stares at the branch now only holding the male's uniform, wondering the same thing, "I'm not sure."

"That's reassuring," He mutters, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it into the water. "Ne, it's odd but we shouldn't complain," Y/N glances around, seeing a small path leading to a back road. "Jiyong hurry up, we can take that road somewhere," Y/N rushes over and climbs up the slim trail, Jiyong quickly rushing behind. "Let's go," He sighs, immediately putting his hands into his pockets. The two walk for what feels like hours, through woods and fields, until suddenly they see a line of people leading to their school building. "What the hell? Didn't half of them just die?" Jiyong questions. "Ne," Y/N mumbles, "they did."

"Then why the hell are they here?" He sounds angry now. "I'm not sure, Jiyong. Let's find someone we know and catch up with them," Jiyong nods and they quickly run up to the groups of people they could have sworn they saw lose their lives over quick and terrifying gusts of wind. "Jiyong-Ah!" They both turn around, seeing Seungri waving and the other three walking behind him. "Seungri?" Jiyong stares, confused. "Ne, Hyung, It's me. Have you forgotten?" Seungri laughs. "Ah, you're with Y/N! I thought you hated each other?" Seunghyun grins.

"We do, but we just saw you guys-" Youngbae laughs, "What are you saying? You saw us yesterday after yelling at Y/N," He chuckles. "Mwo? Were we just dreaming then?"Jiyong looks at Y/N, who merely shrugs as a response.

"What do you mean? Were you together on your way here too? Have you guys done anything?" Daesung smiles, winking at Jiyong. "Bow chicka wow wow~" Youngbae sings, nudging Jiyong. "Yah, knock your shit off!" He snaps. "I still hate her but if you saw what we saw you'd understand," Youngbae raises an eyebrow, "What did you see? A monster?"

"Obviously not, dickhead!" Jiyong snaps. Daesung flinches, "What is wrong with you?" Jiyong sighs, running his hand through his hair, "What's wrong with me? We just witnessed something horrifying, and you can't shut up for long enough to even let us talk about it or anything! Wouldn't you be pissed too?"

"Yah, Jiyong calm down, they weren't there," Y/N tugs on Jiyong's sleeve, hoping he'll stop. "No, they were there! But they died, why the hell are they here?" The boys widen their eyes. "Mwo? We died? Where were you?" Seungri gasps. "I don't know! We were just on a bus, and, I don't fucking know!" A huge gust of wind suddenly rushes by the six, causing Jiyong and Y/N to panic. Y/N slips and falls down, and Jiyong quickly crouches down, both trembling. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? It's only wind!" Seunghyun sighs. "You wouldn't get it!" Jiyong hisses, helping Y/N to her feet.

"Get what Jiyong?" Daesung sighs as the wind starts harshly blowing again. Y/N immediately crouches down, and Jiyong flinches. "Seriously, what's wrong with you guys?" Youngbae asks, sounding genuinely concerned. "Fuck, you just wouldn't get it!" Jiyong trembles, "What is there to get, Jiyong?" Seungri says as he helps Y/N to her feet. "It was terrifying, dammit!" Y/N finally speaks up, her voice shaking, "What was?" Seunghyun glances at her, concerned. "We'll tell you somewhere else," Jiyong glares, "Let's skip first period," Seunghyun grins. They all nod and turn around, ready to run towards the woods.

"Where are you all going?" A voice sounds behind them. "Ah, where are you kids going?" Seunghyun turns around, "Oh, just somewhere," He grins. "Skipping class?" The teacher asks, raising an eyebrow. "Uhm," Seunghyun glances at his friends, then smiles and shouts, "Run!"

"Yah!" Is all they hear from the teacher as they run straight into the nearby woods, laughing and high fiving if they're in reach of each other. "Jiyong-Ah, Y/N, do you feel better?" Y/N smiles, "Ne," She yells, holding her arms out and feeling the wind run through her hair. Jiyong shouts and runs faster, holding his arms out. "Are you that happy, Jiyong?" Youngbae asks as they come to a stop. They're all panting after running so much. "Ne," Jiyong replies,

"Never been better."


	2. Chapter 2

"The lake looks pretty today," 

"Y/N, that was so cliche, I may vomit," Jiyong grins, receiving a quick glare from Y/N. "So, do you guys care to explain what the hell you saw?" Seunghyun questions, "Well, think you saw?" Jiyong chuckles, "It was probably our imagination." Y/N nods in agreement.

"Wait, how did you guys imagine the exact same thing at the exact same time?" Seungri points out, ruffling his hair. "I don't- I don't know, it's possible though, isn't it?" Y/N stutters. "Ani," Daesung laughs, "I'm curious though, what did you guys see?" Jiyong sighs, "We were sitting on the bus, and you guys shoved me into the floorboard and Y/N was on the floor grabbing this girl's brush, when suddenly, wind flew by slicing the whole bus, including everyone else in it straight in half. Except for us, of course." Y/N stares at the ground.

"What the hell?" Youngbae laughs, "You both saw that?" Jiyong and Y/N nod. "It's possible, you know!" Seungri pipes up, jumping from the stump he was sitting on and climbing up a small hill. "How?" Seunghyun glares, obviously not buying it. Seungri stands confidently on a rock at the top of the hill, "They were in an alternate universe!" Jiyong raises an eyebrow, "Mwo?" 

"You guys were put into some alternate universe, and this is another one!" Seungri shouts, not being put down by Seunghyun's suspicious glaring. "What do you mean?" Y/N questions.

"Okay, imagine, we all run up to the water," Seungri runs down the hill, and shoves everyone to the side of the lake. "Then what?" Youngbae asks. They continue to stare in the water, seeing bubbles begin to appear. "The hell is that?" Seunghyun looks at Seungri, who is grinning slightly. 

There's suddenly a loud splash and Youngbae is on the ground, a large snake biting his side. "Holy shit!" Y/N screams, quickly trying to grab Youngbae's hand. "Y/N!" Jiyong quickly grabs her and pulls her back, leaving Youngbae screaming and trying to force the snake away.

 

 

"That could happen!" Seungri smiles. "Seungri what the hell?" Jiyong snaps. "Did I hurt your feelings or something, Seungri? Why do I have to get attacked by the snake?" Youngbae whines, making Seungri chuckle. "So, a snake could just fly out of the water and kill Youngbae?" Y/N questions. "Or either one of you! Jiyong doesn't have much of a will to live let him get eaten by the giant snake!" Youngbae yells. "Yah!" Jiyong glares. "Guys quit, there's multiple universes so anything could happen. Like this," Seungri says and quickly runs towards the lake. "Seungri stop!" Jiyong shouts, and Daesung just widens his eyes. Seungri keeps running and stops right in front of the water. He turns and smiles at his panicked friends, "See, something would've happened if I jumped."

"You freak!" Daesung glares, "Guys, let's go. Seungri's ridiculous." Daesung begins walking away with Jiyong, Seunghyun, and Youngbae behind him. Y/N stares at Seungri who's still smiling. "Y/N, come on." Jiyong grabs her arm and behind dragging her along.

 

Y/N and Youngbae take their seats along with the other students in their class. Jiyong doesn't have the same class as them, he sits next to Seunghyun and Seungri in the classroom down the hall. The teacher steps in, "Y/N, Youngbae, where did you and your slick friends go for first period?" She glares suspiciously at the two. "Y/N and Jiyong felt sick they feel better now!" Youngbae replies, winking at Y/N. She smiles and glances at the floor. There sits a diary, with a gold ribbon sticking out of one of the pages. She reaches over and grabs it, holding it carefully in both hands. "Yah, hand it here, I'll add notes to some of those secrets," Youngbae holds his hand out and Y/N hands it to him.

Just as Youngbae cracks open the book, gunshots break out and in a matter of seconds everyone in the classroom is dead, except for Y/N. She glances over at the teacher, who holds a large machine gun. "You little shits know you shouldn't skip class!" She yells, shooting the ceiling. Soon enough, Y/N feels a hand on her arm, and she's dragged out of the classroom. She now runs down the hall with Daesung, Seunghyun, Seungri and Jiyong. Seunghyun trips, causing the rest to stop. "Ani! Run!" Seunghyun shouts, slowly getting up. They quickly start running, hoping for the best of their friend.

They make it into an empty classroom, Daesung and Jiyong hide behind a desk together, and behind the one next to it hides Seungri and Y/N. They hear threatening stomps enter the room, keeping them dead silent. Y/N almost tries to say something, but Seungri quickly covers her mouth, holding his index finger to his lips. He glances over at the others, where Daesung and Jiyong seem to be having a quiet argument. Before Seungri can make out what they're arguing about, Daesung jumps up and runs over to the psychotic mentor. "Yah!" She shouts, kicking him off her foot. Trembling, Daesung stands up, holding his hand out to speak to the woman, but he can't even get a breath out before he's shot. Y/N whimpers at the sudden sound, and Seungri quickly calls over Jiyong, who slides over and crouches next to them. Seungri quickly helps Y/N get up, then grabs both their wrists, pulling them out of the room.

"Seungri wait-" Jiyong is interrupted by yet another gunshot, and Seungri falls to his knees. Y/N screams, looking at her old instructor in terror. "Yah, you guys run." Seungri smiles, "change your destiny," he's unable to say anything else when he falls flat on the ground. "Y/N let's go," Jiyong says as he grabs Y/N's arm. They begin to hear doors open and now the rest of the school is running out of the building as well, jumping over the bloodied bodies of their former classmates. They exit the building, and parts of the grass are already on fire, and the teachers are continuing to shoot at each and every one of the students. All they hear is the screaming and a few students next to them saying things like:

"Y/N-Ah! Jiyong-Ah! You have to fix this!"

"What do we do?"

"Help us!"

"How can we stop them?"

In front of them, they see a notebook page slowly falling to the ground. They don't even question how it got there, they're too busy running. The notebook hits the ground, and they run straight into the woods, unknowing of what may behold them, but they won't turn around now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Y/N, where are we?"

"You think I know? Let's find someone to talk to, hurry!" Y/N grabs Jiyong's arm and runs down the unfamiliar streets, soon finding a police station. "Y/N, slow down!"

"Ani, in here!" Y/N drags Jiyong inside of the police station, running up to the front desk. "Ah, Annyeong! What's the matter?"

Y/N begins to explain, but she's interrupted, "Wait, aren't you the new bride?" Jiyong raises an eyebrow, and Y/N stares at the woman. "Mwo?" She looks at Jiyong, then back at the woman who doesn't seem to know what she's talking about.

"Are you acting like you aren't about to be married?" She laughs, then widens her eyes and goes to stroke Y/N's hair, but instead of black hair that she used to have, it's blonde. "Your hair is so pretty!" Y/N quickly looks in the mirror, realizing she looks completely different, "Who- Who am I?" She whispers, staring at the now confused woman, "Are trying to act like you have amnesia?" She laughs, "Come on, I'll escort you two to the reception hall," She walks out from behind her desk, grabbing Y/N and Jiyong's arm, and allows them to the backseat of her car. 

"Y/N, what the hell happened to you? You were just-" He pauses, "-You a second ago!" Y/N shakes a head and stares at her now blonde hair, "I don't know," she whispers, holding her hand to her cheek, "I'm so confused." 

"It's okay, Y/N," Jiyong rests his hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay." Y/N nods in response, hoping what he's saying is true.

They make it to a church, and Y/N nervously looks at Jiyong. Jiyong smiles, "You're getting married so soon," He chuckles. Y/N glares, "Not funny." Jiyong puts his hands up in defeat, receiving a laugh from Y/N. They get out of the car, and Y/N asks someone where she's supposed to go, and Jiyong just sits in a seat.

Y/N is dragged off to a room, and at least three girls sit there, holding makeup and smiling are seated. "Sit, Bongcha!" One smiles, leaving her confused. Someone pulls her over to a seat, and sits her down, "Ah, Bongcha, are you okay?" A girl asks the now dazed and confused Y/N.

A familiar voice sounds next to her, "She's probably nervous for her wedding," Y/N, or Bongcha, looks up at the voice, seeing Youngbae. "Youngbae-ah?" He leans down, "I know, just stay strong, Bongcha," Youngbae whispers. Bongcha points to herself, and Youngbae nods. "Ah, someone help her with her makeup!" Youngbae smiles.

Soon enough, Bongcha is dressed and ready for her wedding, not even knowing who with. "Yah, everyone out," Youngbae suddenly says. "Wae?" A girl asks, looking at Youngbae with a confused expression. "It doesn't matter, go, I need to talk to her."

"You can't steal her from the groom, Youngbae," One girl says, beginning to leave the room, pulling another with her. "Duh," He chuckles, waiting for the rest to leave, and once they're gone he grabs Bongcha's shoulders. "Y/N, do you remember me?" He asks, and Y/N nods in response. "Listen closely, you're both (L/N) (Y/N) and Yoo Bongcha, and today is your wedding, you're at the wedding chapel," Youngbae says, noticing her eyes widen. "Don't panic, just go along with it, okay? It's going to be alright, got it?" Youngbae says, staring straight into Bongcha's eyes. 

"Okay," She says, unsure. "I'll call them in," Youngbae says and walks over to the door and shouts down the hall for the girls to come back. They all walk in, and Bongcha smiles at them. "What did you two talk about?" One giggles. "Nothing important," Youngbae smiles, walking over to her. "Ah, Bongcha, watch this," Youngbae says, waiting for Bongcha to pay attention.

She looks over and Youngbae twists the girls' arm, then breaks it over his shoulder. Bongcha gasps, and the rest of the girls scream. Youngbae throws the girl to the floor, then moves on the the next, swiping her feet out from under her and catching her by the shoulders, then breaks her neck. 

"Youngbae-ah!" Bongcha screams, watching Youngbae murder every girl in the room. "You'll understand in a moment, Bongcha. Now listen to me," Youngbae grabs her by the shoulders, "I want you to go out there like everything's okay, just go along with everything, understand?" Bongcha nods, "Araso," she says nervously. "Here, you'll need this," He grabs a bottle and breaks it over the table, handing her the other end. "Use it when you need to," Youngbae says and leads her to the door, in which she assumes in where she will walk down the aisle. "Bongcha, I have to do something, but I'll be back soon, do you remember what I did in there?" Bongcha nods, "If anything happens, do what you can, araso?" She nods in a response, "Araso, Youngbae," Youngbae smiles. "Good Luck, Yoo Bongcha," He says and runs off. 

The doors in front of her open, and there sits a crowd, staring at her. She sighs and begins walking down, sighing nervously as she walks. She glances at all the girls around her, feeling nervous at the glares and silent curses being sent her direction. She shuts her eyes, taking a deep breath, but the sound of ripping cloth makes Bongcha open her eyes. Each and every girl in the room has ripped off their dress, and now is tearing at hers and shoving her forward. "Go, bitch!" The girls scream. She finally makes it up to the coffin, where she's assuming the 'groom' is, and another woman walks over, "Here's the groom, bitch," She snaps, opening the door, revealing a bloody pig head with a man's body.

The girls surrounding her are laughing maniacally, and only Bongcha is screaming in terror. The half naked girls around her begin to push her, chanting "Kiss him!" repeatedly, forcing Bongcha towards the odd man. Finally, she screams and forces the bottle into his neck, causing each and every laughing girl to stop and back up. Bongcha pulls the bottle out, leaving him to fall to the ground. She turns around, the pig's blood all over her and the ripped dress, glaring at each panicking girl in the room. Thinking back to what Youngbae did, she begins to stab girls with the bottle, and they quickly evacuate. "Yah!" Bongcha looks over and sees Youngbae with another boy, which perhaps may be Jiyong but with a new identity. "Bongcha? But her name is-" Jiyong is quickly interrupted, "Remember your identity changed too, Deoksu," Youngbae says. 

So his name is Deoksu, now. Instead of the white hair he had before, it's now black, and his skin is darker than it was before. "Both of you, let's go," Youngbae grabs their wrists and begins to run out of the door, but two women who look exactly like their old teachers stand in dark clothing. "Shit, they're here," Youngbae mumbles. 

"Bongcha, Deoksu, do you both know how to fight?" He suddenly asks. "Ne," Bongcha says, and Deoksu nods. "Then let's kill them," Youngbae says, pointing at the women. And with that, the three get into an intense fight with these two women, having no idea what would await them afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter kind of sucked!!


End file.
